<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wholesome Avengers Family by Bonky_bornes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633205">Wholesome Avengers Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonky_bornes/pseuds/Bonky_bornes'>Bonky_bornes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Autistic Bruce Banner, Autistic Peter Parker, Autistic Tony Stark, Awesome Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trans Peter Parker, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Happy Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonky_bornes/pseuds/Bonky_bornes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up in the compound medbay after his fight with Toomes goes just slightly worse than it did in canon.</p><p>Rated teen just to be safe! The only reason I have so far for the rating is the fight scenes and mental health problems, basically it's about the same level of each as canon is. I'll add warnings for anything that goes above something that you'd see in the movies, if anyone thinks I should add a trigger warning just let me know!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tony Fucking Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first MCU fic, so let me know what I can do better :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was still in New York, and Peter could not be more salty about it. He had been out in his sweaty hoodie and joggers(really, why did he think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was good fabric for crime fighting?) for two hours, and not a single criminal had popped up in Queens. Sure he could hear mild fights, but nothing that couldn’t be resolved by the time he got there. He had even gone so far as to check the police scanners, which he usually didn’t do because he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure it was legal, but he figured vigilantism wasn’t legal either so there was really no use in trying not to break a minor law at this point. He was about ready to call it quits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ll just do a lap to make sure I’m not missing anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He thought, no harm in doing one last swing around, May didn’t get home for another three hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter jumped up from his place on the roof of the daily bugle building, flipping off the edge and letting himself free fall for a second or two before shooting a web at the side of the building across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken almost another hour to finish his lap, and still, nothing had popped up. Peter knew he should be relieved that the crime rate was going down, maybe even a little proud! But today had been shitty and he was really hoping to de-stress for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet Tony Stark doesn’t have to wait around for criminals, his are nice enough to get straight to the point.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if the universe was responding to his thoughts, an explosion sounded from a few streets over. Peter perked up, focusing his hearing, trying to sort through the sounds of the city to find a clue about what was happening. A smile growing on his face, he shot off another web, changing course to the source of the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re happy, you screwed us out of a deal!” The man shouted at his partner as Peter creeped closer. “He would’ve bought more if he wasn’t scared that the cops were gonna show up. You know we don’t fire shit off out in the open like this!” He gestured to the strange, glowing weapons in the back of their truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter settled on a tree off to the side of the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made a mistake, it happens.” The other man responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in this line of work. You make a mistake, you get caught or killed. If you’re lucky, you get a second chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s that lucky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second man finished packing up the weapons and slammed the back doors closed, the unexpected noise making Peter startle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell was that?” The first guy questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably a racoon or something, let’s get outta here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could get into the van, Peter jumped onto the street below him, shooting a web from each wrist at the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He webbed them to the back of the van, swallowing his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only been spiderman for five months, but this was the first time he’d had to interrogate someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope I’m not getting in over my head</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>in over his head. The goons had led him to a warehouse and now he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>under </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He wished he meant that in a cool secret-bunker way, but no, the warehouse had collapsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, somebody help!” He cried, “Please, I’m down here!” His mouth was full of dust, and blood, and tears, his muscles ached for relief. Peter was officially panicking. His worst fear was coming true, he was letting down his hero. The Vulture had revealed his plans, how he was going to raid the Avengers plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was going to die here, covered in an air of failure. He was going to let the bad guys get away, but Spider-Man? Spider-Man might just make it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Vulture was tied up, and May was due home before Peter would make it into bed. His head was throbbing, as were most of his other body parts. He didn’t know how he was going to get home, he definitely had a concussion, and he probably couldn’t count his broken bones if he tried. God, he wished Ned was here. Ned would know what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled his brain together just enough to leave a note, the pen and pad of paper he kept in a protected pocket somehow mostly untouched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his consciousness fading, he wasn’t going to make it home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was a faded blue. That was the first thing Peter noticed when his eyes opened. The second thing was that it was light out. Aunt May was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>pissed. The beeping of his heart monitor sped up, each pip of the machine making his head pound harder. The door opened swiftly, revealing a young looking woman with her hair tied in a messy ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey!” She whispered calmly but urgently. “You’re okay, your identity is safe, but I need you to calm down.” She led him through a breathing exercise, hoping she wouldn’t have to sedate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Peter asked once he had his breath back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Dr. Cho, I’ve been taking care of you while you’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting aside the fact that he was being treated by THE Helen Cho, Peter asked his next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, and where is ‘here’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in upstate New York, in a private hospital.” She explained, “I’ve been asked not to tell you much more about where we are until my... colleague gets here, he should be here in a minute. He asked me to tell him if you changed or woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you won’t tell me who your ‘colleague’ is, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid he asked me to wait until he’s here for that too.” She gave a soft smile to the boy in her hospital bed, even though she wanted to yell at him for how </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was a little bit. Honestly, going after a super villain? This kid couldn’t be more than fifteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause in the conversation, Peter was trying to figure out his next question while also trying not to have a panic attack. Not an easy task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you’re Spider-Man, I haven’t been told anything about your identity and I’m willing to bet that the only person aware of your name is my colleague.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter let out a sigh of relief at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid to ask, but how long have I been out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About twelve hours, you heal very fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunt May is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so dead.” Peter declared, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not dead, I checked.” A new voice said, startling Peter into opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty sure that’s my line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before deciding on something to say to the man leaning in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I’m not dead? I might be dead-no, I’m definitely dead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean you should be dead based on your injuries, first off- what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How are you not dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still questioning if I am or not, but go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second off, hi, I’m Tony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter glanced at the beeping heart monitor, just to check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you know my name?” Peter wondered, testing the waters of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, usually that’s my line. But yes, I do know your name. You mind if I share with the class?” Tony gestured to Dr. cho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean if you think she’s safe to tell, I guess you can go ahead.” Peter honestly had about half of a working brain cell right now due to various reasons, but he mostly trusted Mr. Stark because the man kept secret identities every day, surely he knew who was safe to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker, fifteen, from Queens, somehow top of his class at midtown tech, which he’s going to on a scholarship, while moonlighting as a vigilante. I gotta say, that’s pretty impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ned is gonna freak’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I have to ask, are you going to tell my aunt?” There was a pause, Peter closed his eyes, bracing for whatever answer he was going to get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He answered, Helen’s eyes flashed a warning at the man before he continued, “I’ll make you a deal, you get some actual training, and as long as you’re not in danger, I’ll keep your secret.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did kinda stop a super villain from stealing highly sensitive information and super dangerous weapons, so I <em>think</em> I owe you one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s face fell with realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, thank you, really, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to get training for being a vigilante. It’s not like there’s classes for that kind of stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tony started, “I happen to know a few superheroes who could teach you a thing or two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had told Aunt May that Peter was mugged and that the mugger tried to drug him, meaning they had to keep him at the avengers compound long enough for the drug to leave his system, which was long enough for his body to heal enough to be usable. Tony had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be walking by when this was going down, and was worried for the kid, so he brought him to the compound to give him medical care, completely on him of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Happy’s outside, stealing you for a lab day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Already cleared it with May</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter would never get used to being texted by Tony Fucking Stark. It had been a month since the incident with The Vulture and Tony had taken Peter under his wing. He had spent about a week in total in Tony’s personal lab, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say the least, and they were starting training with a few avengers this week, now that Peter was fully healed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-On my way, see you soon Mr. Stark!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to Tony’s word, Happy was waiting outside the school for Peter when he left the campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Happy! How’s your day going?” The driver wasn’t always the most talkative, but Peter always made an effort to be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, besides the avengers being in town. You know how many trips I’ve made to grab snacks today? What about you, school going good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a Spanish test today, but I think I’m getting better at it. Other than that it was pretty good, mostly just a normal day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence, with Peter working on homework and Happy tapping along to the music playing on the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your stop, kid.” Happy announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, this trip seems shorter every time we make it.” Peter mumbled, gathering his things and getting out of the car. “Thanks Happy, have a good day!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter Likes Weed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has an overload</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mentions of weed and xanax</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey kid.”<br/>“Hey!” Peter responded, setting his backpack by the doorway. “What’s on the agenda today?”<br/>“I think today’s wiring and if we finish that we can get on to some AI coding, sound good?”<br/>“Mr. Stark, do you hear yourself?” Peter whispered in astonishment. “I think that any part of working on a super high tech super-suit  is gonna be fine with me.”<br/>“Fair.” Tony said, after a slight pause and a quirk of his eyebrow.</p><p>They had been working for around a half an hour when a sudden banging came from the vents above them.<br/>“What the-” Tony started, but was cut off by Clint falling from the thirteen foot ceiling, closely followed by Bucky, sans one arm.<br/>“I SWEAR TO GOD CLINT IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME MY ARM BACK I WILL TEAR YOUR EYEBALLS OUT AND PISS IN THEIR SOCKETS.”<br/>“BUCKY, THERE ARE SENSITIVE EARS!”<br/>“Stark once told me he was gonna ‘shit in my ears’, I think he’s fine!” Bucky shivered as he remembered that atrocity of a conversation.<br/>“I meant the child, you idiot!” Clint wasn’t a super spy for nothing.</p><p>At this point, Peter is somewhere between cackling and having a crisis and has sunk to the floor, while Tony has the look of an exasperated parent on his face.<br/>“This is not how I wanted this to go.” Tony muttered.<br/>“But really, do you expect much better from us?” Clint shot back, swinging Bucky’s arm in the air as if it was his own.<br/>“Tony will you please make him give my arm back, this is ableism!” Bucky pleaded.<br/>“Clint, give the man his arm back.”<br/>Clint groans, but hands it to Bucky anyways. Peter has just recovered from his laughing fit and makes his way to his feet.</p><p>“Now that we dealt with that, this is Peter.” Tony supplies.<br/>“Hi,” Bucky holds out his severed prosthetic arm with his flesh one, indicating a handshake. “Bucky Barnes.”<br/>Peter stifles another laughing fit at the action, shaking the prosthetic. The hero worship had taken over by now, although the little scene he’d just witnessed had dampened it a bit.<br/>“Clint.” The spy says, signing along while he talks. “Nice to meet you!” <br/>Peter signs back as best he can while he talks, his fluency in ASL was iffy at best. “Nice to meet you too!”</p><p>“So this is Spider-Man then?” Bucky addressed Tony, “Thought he’d be taller, and less…”<br/>“Underage?” Clint supplied. Peter was going to melt into the floor.<br/>“Ya know, I had that thought when I met him too. Keep it on the down low, his identity isn't out to anyone but you guys here.” Tony bantered, laying a grounding hand on Peter's shoulder that he was extremely grateful for as his anxiety was through the roof at the moment.</p><p>“Anyways, Pep’s back. She said to get you for dinner, I wouldn’t skip if I were you, Cap’s on a team bonding kick again.” Peter’s insides could have exploded at the thought of what his options were here, but luckily Tony decided for him before they got the chance.<br/>“We’ll be up in a few, now get out of my lab.” He shooed them towards the door, taking a minute to help Bucky reattach his arm.</p><p>As soon as the door closed, Tony spun around to face a now considerably paler Peter.<br/>“You ready?” He asked, giving the kid a minute to adjust to the idea of meeting a gaggle of superheroes within the next ten minutes. “It should be the original six give or take a few, Thor’s usually off world and we always have a few stragglers wander in so I’m not always sure who’ll be there.”<br/>“Yep, I’m good. You’ve got a medbay in case I pass out though, right? Just to be safe.”<br/>“You’ll be fine spiderbaby.” Tony laughed at Peter’s dramatics, threw an arm around his shoulder, and led them out of the lab. “But we do have a medbay, yes.” </p><p>Peter sensed something wrong with the situation but honestly he was so tired from the party he went to the night before that he brushed it off. If his senses weren't going off it couldn't be too bad. </p><p>~</p><p>The second the elevator doors opened, Tony tensed up even more. Steve was in the kitchen, decked out in a kiss the cook apron and oven mitts as he carried dishes of food to the table, which was packed with superheroes. Bruce, Pepper, and Natasha were having a civilized conversation as the only sane people in the group, Clint, Bucky, and Sam were arguing about some useless topic, as usual, and Tony was starting to rethink his comment about Peter being fine, as well as deciding to come to dinner in the first place. I mean it would’ve been just as easy to order some  Chinese to the lab.<br/>He was about to check that the kid wasn’t actually going to pass out when Peter took a deep breath and walked through the open elevator doors.<br/>“Bucky will you please stop making vaguely threatening comments and help me set the table?” Steve pleaded to his stubborn friend.<br/>“Peter!” He had a feeling that Bucky calling attention to him was more of a distraction from the call to help with dinner than an attempt to introduce him, but Peter went along with it anyway. Peter noticed that the further away from Mr. Stark he got, the more his spidey sense resisted. It wasn’t really saying there was danger, just that Tony needed to be close.</p><p>“Hi.” He managed to squeak out. Tony could practically see Peter's head imploding and decided to take over. Better him than the kid.<br/>“Spider-Man, everybody. For the love of god, don’t emotionally maim him please.” Well, he tried. Luckily, Pepper was there to rescue them both.<br/>“Hi, Pepper Potts. I’m the sane one around here.” She introduced with a comforting smile that reminded him suspiciously of May. “Tony’s kidding, everyone’s pretty nice, especially with new faces.” She shot Tony a look that Peter couldn’t quite decipher.</p><p>The reassurance put Peter at ease, at least enough for him to form a sentence. “I’ve spent time with Mr. Stark, I think I’m prepared for anything at this point.”<br/>There was a half a second of stunned silence in the group, nobody had expected the first thing to come out of his mouth to be a roast against Tony. Pepper let out an honest to god snort before declaring, “I like him, I’m keeping him.” Introductions were made quickly, and the night continued.</p><p>~</p><p>“Okay, Pep. Just because he likes to bash on me doesn’t mean you get to steal him! I already claimed him as my lab buddy!”<br/>“Relax Tony,” Pepper rolled her eyes as she spoke, Peter stationed in the chair in between them. “You can have him on the weekends.”</p><p>"But he needs more time in the lab then just the weekends!" Tony argued.<br/>"Do you honestly think more than two full days in your lab a week is healthy?" Pepper wondered.<br/>"Mr. Stark, I saw DUM-E put his dunce cap on you while you were knocked out on the couch with an Oreo halfway in your mouth this week." A giggle went through the table <br/>"That is slander, I was working on something for Stark Industries. So if anything that was Pep’s fault..." Pep narrowed her eyes at him.<br/>"Okay, I'm honored," Peter started to say. "But I do already have a guardian, and she kind of likes me. So if you want anything more than a few visits a week, you'll have to go through Aunt May…" <br/>"That could've been a threat, I've seen that woman worried. I would hate to see her angry, her and Pep could take over the world with a look." Tony informed the group.<br/>“Oh, I like her already.” Pepper declared.</p><p>“You’d get along well.” Peter affirmed. He shuddered to think about the two of them ganging up on him, which would probably happen soon. Aunt May had told him to invite Tony and Pepper over for dinner and Peter was still thinking of how he was going to get out of it. It’s more that she wanted to see if Mr. Stark was safe to be around at this point.<br/>“We should invite her over for dinner one of these nights.” Tony said to Pepper.<br/>Shit. It was happening whether he liked it or not, maybe he could delay it a little.</p><p>“We should!” Pepper seemed so genuinely excited when she said that, that Peter felt a little bad for not wanting it to happen. “We’ll have to figure something out one of these days.”</p><p>~</p><p>It was the following Monday, and Peter was having a shit day. First he woke up late to a screeching alarm on his phone, which probably contributed to the massive headache he had been nursing all morning, then he couldn’t find the spanish paper he had worked the whole weekend to perfect, and when he got to school Flash was in a bad mood, which never meant good things for Peter.<br/>“Penis, hey.” A whisper came from behind him. Three classes into the day, and Flash had been in each one. “Parker, what’s the answer to eight?” Peter was very quickly losing his patience, he had sensory issues before that spider bit him, but now it just felt like a knife to the brain every time he heard a noise. “What Penis, you tired from your ‘stark internship?’ we all know what that’s code for.” And that’s all it took for Peter to turn and shove Flash off of his seat.<br/>“Fuck you, Flash. Don’t take your daddy issues out on me, because I am really not in the mood to deal with your shit!” <br/>“Mister Parker!” <br/>‘Shit’</p><p>~</p><p>“So, you screwed up. You know what you did was wrong, the question is, how are you gonna fix it?”<br/>Peter was going to bash his head into the desk until he didn’t have to hear Captain America, the former war criminal, tell him how much he messed up. He was gonna give Steve so much shit over this.<br/>His head wasn’t any better after Captain America droning on for the past half an hour. </p><p>Maybe he should skip the rest of this and go find Hanna. Coach Wilson probably wouldn’t even notice. Before he could lose his nerve, Peter bolted out of the room, ignoring the half hearted protests that followed him.</p><p>~</p><p>“Pete!” Hanna welcomed from the alley next to Delmar’s. “Been a while man, how ya been?” A smiled crossed Peter’s face for a few seconds as he greeted her and her friend.<br/>“Kinda shitty, and I’d love to say I’m here to say hi…”<br/>“Ah, the usual?” Hanna asked. His was not an uncommon occurrence. Pete didn’t smoke too often, but usually when he came to her he was in some state of overload. <br/>“Yeah, kinda over it all and I just need something to slow it down.” She searched her pockets, coming up just short of his usual order.<br/>“Shit Pete, I have most of it. If I had known you were buying today I would’ve picked up some more.”<br/>Peter felt like he could cry, the few grams he usually got from here were barely enough to touch his metabolism.<br/>“Tell ya what,” Hanna started, “I’ll throw in a few xannys for ya, on the house. Same basic effect.” Peter was kind of apprehensive, but he was almost willing to take anything at this point.<br/>“And it’s safe?” He questioned, taking the bag of weed and another of pills from her.<br/>“Yeah, of course! Just make sure you don’t go ham on ‘em and you’ll be fine.”<br/>“Thank you.” He said, trying to throw as much sincerity into his voice as he could as he handed over the money.</p><p>~</p><p>Steve and Bucky were making cookies that night when Peter entered the common area to get a snack. As he reached for the leftover pizza, Peter heard the distinct sound of a cookie sheet hitting the floor. Live with Aunt May long enough and you learn to tell what pan just dropped.<br/>“Goddamnit Steve! That was my favorite recipe too!”<br/>Peter couldn’t help himself, he had a shitty day and those dumbass PSA’s had just added to it. The weed barely touched his head and he was sure he was about to explode if some of the snark didn’t come out.<br/>“So,” He started, drawing the attention of Steve, Sam, and Bucky. “You screwed up. You know what you did was wrong, but how are you gonna fix it?”<br/>Steve’s face was priceless. Peter could practically hear his heart speed up.<br/>“Stevie? You okay?” Bucky was more confused than anything.<br/>“Um, yeah. Fine.”<br/>“O-kay…” Sam looked suspicious as he said it.<br/>Peter decided that was enough for now, and retreated to the lab to work on his suit with Tony.<br/>He was seriously considering taking those pills now.</p><p>~</p><p>Tony was deep in his work when Peter came down, so when the doors opened, he jumped about a foot into the air. Which was not good for his project, a variation of Peter’s web formula. Naturally when he jumped, Tony knocked the compound onto his hand, giving himself a mild chemical burn. <br/>“Shit!” <br/>“Oh my god, are you okay?”<br/>“Yeah, I’m good it just stings.”<br/>Peter sighed, the PSA about language playing in his head involuntarily. “Language wont get you anywhere but the slammer.” He mumbled in a vague Cap impression.<br/>“What?” Tony questioned.<br/>“Nothing, I got detention today and I had to listen to Cap’s PSA’s again.”<br/>“Okay, skipping past the detention part, which I will need more info on later. Cap’s what?”<br/>“His PSA’s? ‘You got detention’, ‘Your changing body’? Any of this ringing a bell?”<br/>“Oh my god, FRIDAY call all of the avengers to the movie room this is absolutely mandatory.” Tony looked like it was Christmas. He stopped dead in his tracks to take a whiff of the air and Peter thought he was done for. “God, I swear New York smells worse every day."</p><p>~</p><p>“You can’t have actually thought that was a good idea!” Nat shrieked, the only one besides Peter and Steve who could form a sentence without breaking into laughter.<br/>“They said it would help the youth of America!” Steve answered, more than a little embarrassed. Peter would feel sorry for him, but he had spent years with those stupid PSA’s as background noise, so he really couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about revealing Cap’s big secret.<br/>“Cap, I promise you they were wrong.” Peter quietly stated. <br/>“Yeah, wait.” Tony said, finally fighting back the laughter. “Why did you get detention?”<br/>The attention suddenly turned to Peter, giggles still dispersing.<br/>“This kid was bugging me for quiz answers and I went off on him during class, I had already had a crappy day so he just was not helping.”</p><p>Tony’s face sobered.<br/>“Uh-huh. And how often does this kid bother you?”<br/>“Not that often, honestly he’s mostly just annoying.” Peter lied, Flash was way past annoying at this point.<br/>“Sure, but if he gets any worse, you’ll tell someone, right?” Tony felt more protective over the kid than he had ever realized, and it was starting to bug him.<br/>“Yeah, of course.” Peter lied again. There was no way that he was gonna fess up to not being able to handle Flash, he was Spider-Man!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>